zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleep
The benefits of sleeping; using imagination; getting ready for bed; Smoosh performs. ZOOMers * Josh Robertson as DJ Josh * Francesco Tena * Noreen Raja * Rachel Redd * Emily Marshall * Caroline Botelho * Pablo Velez * Kenny Yates Kids * Naomi Rossister * Sadie Mei Lin * Dillon Metoyer * Brooklyn Borquist * Kenny Adamson * Noah Collins * Zoe Costleo * Alisa Besher Guests * Mark Mothersbaugh Super Music Friends Show * Smoosh performs Pajama Party Time remix DJ Nobody Air Aiguast 27 2007 Segments Songs * Hold Still * Nap Time * Think Happy Thoughts * Dreams Others * Dog * Six * Mooching and Pooty Monster Truck * Listen to sounds with Caroline * Puffed Cheeks * Bedtime Lullaby * Putting on Pajamas Trivia * This episode was on Nickelodeon Sleepytime Stories in between “Wonder Pets save the Three Little Pigs and Owl” and “Sleep”, which is an episode of Yo Gabba Gabba * Brooklyn is of aisian descent, and she is erased from existence although her name appears in the credits * Brooklyn wears A Long sleeved dark pink sweater * Sadie wears a long sleeved orange sweater * Naomi wears a long sleeved orange sweater * Dillon wears a long sleeved orange shirt * Noah Collins wears Red pajamas in the Counting Six segment * this is the 2nd time Smoosh has appeared on Zoom, the first was Zoomy Beethoven * Mark Kozelek once again performs Bedtime Lullaby, but with different animation * Kenny Adamson of Kid Idol wears Blue footie pajamas in the Learn with Pablo segment * In the Pajama Party Time Song, Brooklyn wears Cherry Pajamas, much what Shing-Ying wore in Zoomy Beethoven * Naomi doesn’t appear in the Pajama Party Time song * In the episodes “Nature” and “Call it a day” the same group (Pablo, Caroline, Emily, Francesco, Rachel, and Kenny) appear with their same blankets. Caroline and Pablo also have their same blankets in 2006 episode Caroline's first big Sleepover Bash * The Pop Tart wasn’t in Kenny’s Dream * Instead of 6 sheep, there are 5 sheep because of the Crab * Pablo sleeps standing up in the Dreams somg * Caroline wears Pink overalls with Toodee from Yo Gabba Gabba on it * Carolne sleeps with a Blue Toodee blanket, much what Toodee had In Sleep Space and Nature * Kenny wears an orange long sleeved shirt with Brobee from Yo Gabba Gabba on it * Kenny sleeps with a green Brobee blanket, much what Brobee had in Sleep space and Nature * Emily wears yellow overalls with Foofa from Yo Gabba Gabba on it * Emily sleeps with a pink Foofa blanket, much what Foofa had in Sleep Space and Nature * Noreen wears a light Pink shirt * Noreen sleeps with a light pink blanket * Francesco wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt with Muno from Yo Gabba Gabba on it * Francesco sleeps with a red Muno blanket, much what Muno has in Sleep Teeth Space and Nature * Pablo wears a Red short sleeved shirt with Plex from Yo Gabba Gabba on it * Pablo sleeps in a robot station * Bedtime Lullaby was animated by Lippy * Rachel wears a Dark pink long sleeved sweater * Rachel sleeps with a Dark pink blanket * Dillon wears striped pajamas in the Pajama Party Time song * Sadie wears white pajamas with yellow stripes in the Pajama Party Time song * Zoe wears Green Footie Pajamas and a pigtail in the Pajama Party Time Song * Alisa wears Light Pink footie pajamas in the Pajama Party Time Song * Moochie and Pooty would later appear in the episodes Careful and Train * Category:2007 Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ZOOM (1999) Episodes